Heretofore the only practical means for keeping annoying insects away from cats and dogs was to hang a collar, impregnated with insecticide, around their necks. Such means are very annoying to the animals, especially dogs, whose capacity for smelling is super-fine and to have such a collar hanging under his nose is considered a crime by many persons and which cause many dogs to run away from home. Besides, the distance of the collar from such places between the toes of the dog, the upper end of the tail, etc., cannot be reached from the neck and are inefficient. Also, the time length of the collar is only a maximum of three months whereas the length of use of my stretch and scratch pad can easily endure three years. With the use of my insecticide pad, the animal themselves apply the cure to their satisfaction while also enjoying themselves. The smooth side is used as a stretcherwhile the opposite rough side is used as a scratcher which simultaneously exits the healing medicament onto their bodies. Both the cat and dog will easily and quickly adapt themselves to use this pad which the owner may turn upside down on the floor occasionally to serve both methods of desire.